


All in the Look

by Musetotheworld



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is Still Cat's Assistant, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara is clumsy. Cat is impatient. And time is running out. What will they do?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/621625
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	All in the Look

Kara barely has time to breathe a sigh of relief that things are going well when the universe proves her wrong.

The day of the biggest CatCo event of the year, and Kara manages to run straight into the IT intern coming back from a coffee run. Not only has she now angered every IT guy other than Winn, but she’s also managed to ruin her dress for the evening. The only one she still has that’s fit for an event like this. Between her food budget skyrocketing after starting to use her powers, and the toll those powers have taken on her clothing the past few months, she’s running out of things that won’t make Miss Grant throw her out on sight.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry.” Damage control comes easily to Kara after years as an assistant, and she’s already promising a full week of making the coffee run herself before she notices Cat standing at the end of the hallway.

It figures that she’d be able to solve one of her problems in time, but not the actual time conscious one.

“Miss Grant, I was just on my way up to get you, your car is here to take you to the venue. James is there already, he says the decorations are all in place and ready for guests to start arriving.”

She’s ready to keep going, rattling off all the various details of the event planning, when Cat cuts her off with a look. 

The same look tells Kara she’s to follow, silently, until Cat gets to wherever it is they’re going. That’s always the safest option when Cat is glaring. Much safer than the risk that opening her mouth will allow any of Kara’s thoughts to spill out where people, most specifically Cat, might hear.

She’s faced down a lot of scary beings in the months since putting on her cape, but damn if the thought of admitting her crush out loud to anyone doesn’t put those fears to shame.

“In here,” Cat orders as they reach her office, pointing Kara towards her private bathroom and clothing storage area. “And maybe you can explain why it is, exactly, that my missing assistant manages to turn up covered in the collective coffee run of an entire department mere minutes before we’re scheduled to leave for the charity gala? One CatCo hosts every year to guilt the mayor and his cronies into continuing their funding for hundreds of organizations within this city? The one event where I absolutely need my assistant standing by to keep track of the donation lists in real-time because otherwise, they try to weasel out of their promises before the week’s end?”

As Cat lists all the various reasons Kara’s presence tonight is required, not requested, Kara desperately tries to think of some way out of this. She’d been planning a big ‘congratulations for saving the city again this week’ brunch for herself this weekend, if she skips that she should have enough for a dress nice enough to meet Cat’s standards this evening. Getting to the store and back in time without raising suspicions might be hard, but she’s pulled off the impossible in the past without resorting to her powers. Maybe Cat will believe this is another of those times.

“I just need a few minutes to get cleaned up, and I’ll be ready. It was an accident, but I can fix this and be at the gala on time, no problem.” Kara tries for convincing, but Cat doesn’t seem impressed as she stalks closer, looking over Kara’s ruined dress with a sigh before turning towards her closet.

She shuffles through a few outfits before turning to Kara with an appraising look. “While I’m sure you could _speed_ off and find another reasonably acceptable fashion mistake in the next twenty minutes, reasonably acceptable is not acceptable for tonight. This is the biggest CatCo event of the year, one where your presence can be the difference between success and failure. And for us to succeed, you need to fit in. I cannot and will not leave it to chance.”

Kara swallows hard at the stress Cat puts on the word speed, wondering as always if her secret is really all that secret. These little asides have become a lot more frequent over the last few weeks. Only the fact Cat hasn’t outright said anything keeps Kara from pressing the issue. If she’s going to be fired, she’d rather put it off as long as possible.

Looking down at the stain on her dress to avoid giving anything away, Kara takes a moment to gather her thoughts. “I promise, Miss Grant, I understand how important tonight is. And I won’t let you down.”

“No, you won’t. Here.”

Looking up at the command, Kara feels her surprise deepen when she sees Cat holding out one of the dresses from the rack. “I- what?”

“Oh, do keep up, Keira. I need you presentable tonight, which means making sure of it myself. This dress is loose enough on me that it should fit you well enough, so let’s go. Duck into the changing area and get a move on already.” Cat looks completely serious, which is the only reason Kara manages to reach out and take the offered dress.

She can still remember the very firm speech about not touching any of the clothing in here beyond hanging things up after the dry cleaner dropped them off back during her first week. Only knowing that one of Cat’s biggest rules is that she is allowed to ignore any of the rules at any given time keeps Kara from questioning the abrupt change.

With the difference in their frames, Kara has to strip completely before the dress looks right on her. It’s not the most comfortable at first, but thankfully Cat had picked something with a longer skirt for her, even if the neckline plunges more than she’s used to. That makes it easier to adjust, and knowing her suit is safely tucked away in the special Kryptonian storage system in her bracelet gives the last bit of reassurance she needs to head back out for Cat’s perusal.

Running a hand over the fabric, Kara shivers a little at the softness. It feels amazing against her skin in a way most clothing doesn’t manage, given her invulnerability and the tradeoff she takes in sensitivity. Whatever this dress is made of, she definitely doesn’t have the same problem. And when she walks, the way the skirt swirls around her legs almost feels like she’s flying without her powers.

The look Cat gives her when she comes back out causes an entirely different kind of shiver, and suddenly she feels more grounded than before. More aware of her body and the way it moves, stride turning confident in a way that’s decidedly different than her usual Supergirl stance. More like Cat’s than her own.

“Good, the shoes work well enough you won’t have to change,” Cat says after a moment of blatant ogling, voice roughened in a way Kara hadn’t heard before.

It feels almost dangerous, standing here with Cat looking at her that way, the soft slide of the dress over her skin a constant reminder of sensuality as a backdrop. The long-ignored crush Kara’s been nursing for years now is clamoring away at the walls of her mind, screaming that obviously it isn’t as one-sided as Kara thought. 

Logic says that Cat’s look and tone are all about getting what she wants, but something about it makes Kara think that’s not all. She’s seen a gloating Cat before, and while it verged on sexual, it’s never been this outright before.

Deciding to take the confidence while it lasts, Kara opens the door for Cat with a slight bow, heart racing a little as she watches Cat’s eyes flicker towards her cleavage before snapping up as quickly as they’d dropped. And is that, is that a blush on Cat’s cheeks?

It’s too faint to say for certain, but Kara knows one thing for sure. Fetching IT coffee for a week is going to be _so_ worth it.


End file.
